La historia antes de la historia
by Annie Volkjten
Summary: conocemos las historia de Harry y Voldemort, pero y si hubo algo mas antes d ellos? los merodeadores y el poder que luego llevo a la cima a Voldemort. Comedia, aventura, romance,etc.
1. el último primer día

**Capítulo 1 (el último primer día)**

Era el primer amanecer del mes de septiembre, una chica pelirroja abría sus hermosos ojos verdes que al ver su reloj de mesa y caer en la cuenta de que día era salió de un brinco de la cama y comenzó a coger todo lo que le quedaba en el cuarto. Entro a toda velocidad al baño y en menos de 20 minutos salió ya arreglada con unos pantalones negros unos zapatos cerrados y una blusa de manga larga de color crema con estampados, su cabello iba arreglado con delicados rizos que caían de una coleta alta. Desayuno con tanta emoción que ni supo sus sabores. A eso de las nueve y media salieron sus padres y se montaron al carro. Luego de una discusión, su hermana se había negado rotundamente a acompañarlos ese año, ya podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana y defenderlo. Lily salió con su baúl y con ayuda de su papá lo metió a la cajuela del auto. Pronto, desde la ventana de la casa, Petunia los veía alejarse y perderse de vista al salir de la calle de Privet Drive rumbo a la estación de trenes de Londres.

Este sería el último año que la chica fuera a Hogwarts, tenía una gran nostalgia cuando vio los pequeños que por primera vez y con algo de miedo entraban por la columna entre las plataformas nueve y diez para llegar a la nueve y tres cuartos, donde aguardaba el expreso de Hogwarts para llevarlos al esplendido castillo que sería su hogar mientras estudiaban los diferentes campos del mundo mágico, dejando atrás el muggle, en el caso de Lily y muchos otros magos hijos de padres no mágicos.

Cuando Lily entro en la plataforma supo que por ser el último año no sería diferente a los seis años anteriores, la travesía del viaje y la estadía con sus compañeros, sería lo mismo de siempre. Como todos los años, ella era la primera en llegar, así que coloco su equipaje en su lugar y entro en el tren para tomar un compartimiento donde pasarían el viaje ella y sus amigas. Un rato después vio llegar a Remus Lupin, el era un chico con una apariencia que no parecía acomodarse a su edad, pero que tenía un gran corazón y era excelente persona a pesar de mostrar lo contrario, iba en el mismo curso que Lily. Ella salió, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que el compartimiento estaba cerrado, y los recibió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo.

-Hola Remus, ¿cómo has pasado tus vacaciones?, me imagino que, como siempre, estuviste con los dos tarados de Black y Potter en la mansión- dijo la chica entre gracia y molestia

-Hola Lily, si sabes que siempre la paso con ellos y eso nunca va a cambiar, todavía no entiendo porque lo sigues preguntando-respondió entre risas el chico- pero aparte de las lunas llenas todo a estado de maravilla-

-cierto que tienes ese problemita con el licantropismo, pero con todo y eso sabes disfrutar la vida- le seguía algo tímida

-¿y cómo han estado tus vacaciones Lily?- pregunto enseguida para pasar el tema

-pues digamos que bien, las peleas con mi hermana son peores porque ahora sabe cómo defenderse, pero aparte bien- respondió muy casual- y a todas estas ¿Dónde están el par de siameses petulantes con el que te la pasas? ¡Aaaaa!, adivinare, les dio flojera levantarse esta mañana y llegaran cuando el tren esté a punto de partir, típico de todos los años-se respondió ella misma a lo que el chico soltó una risa y juntos fueron caminando al tren, estuvieron dando vueltas por el andén y luego de quince minutos, él entro al tren para tomar su propio compartimiento. Lily quedo sola a fuera pero no por mucho tiempo, diviso en la entrada a sus dos mejores amigas Alex e Izzy. La primera era una chica de estatura más o menos bajita, un cabello largo y castaño, una gran personalidad y muy amable aunque con el pequeño defecto de ser adicta a los dulces. Era hija de magos pero también era muy curiosa con el mundo muggle y conocía gran parte de este. Izzy era tímida pero cuando estaba en confianza era otra recocha aparte, era más bien alta, mona con unos ojos claros.

-Hola niñas, las llevo rato esperando-les dijo Lily mientras las saludaba a cada una

-Lo siento Lily pero es que nos encontramos con quienes tu sabes- dijo Alex

-¿y qué les dijeron esta vez el par de babosos de Potter y Black?-respondió Lily mientras las acompañaba a acomodar sus equipajes

-aaa, lo de siempre, haciéndose los galanes. Creo que jamás van a cambiar-respondió Izzy

-hola muñecas, como es que siendo tan lindas andan tan solitas- dijeron las tres al unísono y en tono burlón imitando a James y Sírius y luego soltaron una carcajada yendo al compartimiento del tren- lo que Lily había pensado era cierto, nada cambiaría ni por que fuera el último año; aunque ella no sabía lo que sus continuas peleas los llevarían a descubrir.

Nota: Lamento que este primer capítulo fuera tan corto pero cuando comencé a escribir este fic mi redacción no era tan buena y ni hablemos de mi fluidez.

Lo que pasa es q esta historia la escribí en un cuaderno en el cole pero mis fieles lectoras (mis amigas del cole) me convencieron de subirlo entonces aproveche q ya me gradué del cole y estas vaca son más largas, para comenzar a pasarlo del cuaderno a web.

Espero que les guste, y no se preocupen que lo deje sin final como hacen algunos escritores, porque ya está escrito y solo es pasarlo.

Dejen comentario porque a pesar de q está escrita, si quieren que ocurra algo en especial o les gustaría opinar puedo cambiar un poco los sucesos.


	2. Recordando

**Capítulo 2 (recordando)**

El viaje en el tren fue suave y calmado durante las primeras horas Lily, Alex e Izzy se pusieron al día en novedades. Todo iba bien, muy bien: eso no era buena señal- pensó Alex.

-tienes razón, algo muy raro está pasando aquí, Potter y sus amiguitos no han asomado sus narices en todo el viaje- dijo Izzy

-debemos estar atentas sino queremos que nos den un susto enorme.- termino Lily - si lo que pienso es correcto querrán hacernos una jugarreta tan tremenda que supere todas las de los años anteriores-

Las otras dos chicas entendieron lo que quería decir su amiga y asintieron con la cabeza recordando todas tres los sustos de años anteriores, desde primero.

***FLASH BACK***

Una pequeña niña pelirroja que llegaba por primera vez a la estación de King Cross a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts y a tener contacto con un mundo mágico, iba caminando por el andén 9 3/4 con su baúl. Luego de dejarlo en su lugar subió al tren buscando un compartimiento en el cual viajar; como no conocía a nadie esperaba encontrar uno solo pero el tren ya estaba lleno así que abrió la puerta de uno donde solo iban dos niñas, al parecer también de primero.

-¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- dijo tímidamente la pequeña Lily Evans de 11 años

-claro- le respondió una de las niñas, era de tez clara, cabello castaño, ojos pardos y talla pequeña, pero muy alegre. – Soy Alexandra, Alexandra Daniels- dijo muy risueña la niña mientras le hacia un espacio.

-Hola Alexandra.- le contesto sonriendo la pelirroja pues ya no estaba sola.- ¿de que hablan?

-yo soy Izzy, estamos intentando adivinar en que casa nos pondrán. ¿Cual escogerías?- le contesto la otra chica, una niña de estatura promedio, no muy delgada pero tampoco corpulenta, era de piel blanca, cabello mono y ojos claros.

-oye, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Alexandra antes de que pudiera contestar.

-me llamo Lily Evans.- respondió ella

-bueno Lily, ¿a qué casa piensas que te enviaran?- continuo Izzy

-que es eso de las casa,¿ luego no vamos a la escuela?- pregunto tímidamente pues no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-a debes ser hija de muggles- termino Izzy entendiendo a la perfección el porqué su nueva amiga estaba perdida con el tema

-¿hija de qué?- dijo Lily extrañada por la palabra

-de personas no mágicas- le explico Alexandra a lo que la pelirroja hizo un gesto de "ahora entiendo"

-no te preocupes ser hija de muggles no es malo y me parece genial que también puedas entrar a Hogwarts.- siguió muy gentil Izzy

-Nosotras te vamos a ayudar un poco para que no llegues tan perdida- le sonrió la castaña

Las tres niñas hablaron por otra hora de todas las cosas que encontrarían al llegar al castillo, de repente Lily hizo una cara como de susto a lo que sus dos amigas le preguntaron qué ocurría.

-es que recordé haber escuchado que cuando lleguemos nos podemos encontrar con muchos niños traviesos y eso me asusta un poco.

-no te preocupes si puedo con Alex esos niños serán pan comido- le respondió Izzy dándole a entender que su amiga era muy inquieta y traviesa, la pequeña pelirroja noto muy divertida que era verdad que Alexandra era un "poco" hiperactiva pero luego vio la razón. En ese momento acababa de aparecer el carrito de las golosinas del tren y ella había salido disparada hacia él, las otras dos niñas salieron detrás de ella a l pasillo para comprar algo de comer (Alexandra compro el triple que sus amigas), en el pasillo vieron a 4 chicos que parecían muy amables, pronto se darían cuenta que no todo que parece ser en realidad es así.

- Hola niñas lindas, ¿cómo les va?- se dirigió a ellas un niño de cabello liso y negro con anteojos, al parecer también de primero

-que hacen tres lindas chicas rodando por el pasillo- dijo un segundo chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, al parecer muy amigo del primero pues se miraban al ver la reacción de las chicas y se reían. Había un tercer chico que parecía mayor que ellos por sus rasgos físicos mas no por su estatura, este solo los miraba y hacia ademan de no conocerlos, ponía los ojos en blanco y luego se daba un golpecito en la frente con su mano y la dejaba bajar hasta taparse los ojos. El cuarto era un niño gordito que aparte de temblar no hacía nada más.

-compramos golosinas, ¿algún problema?- les respondió algo retadora Izzy pues Alexandra estaba en otro cuento y Lily comía

- a pues si es así, nosotros les daremos los más ricos dulces de bienvenida- le respondió muy amable el chico de anteojos. Al parecer habían juzgado mal a aquellos niños. Les pasaron una caja con una brillante envoltura violeta.

-será mejor que los coman adentro pues esos dulces son muy codiciados- les recomendó el otro niño. Las tres niñas muy agradecidas entraron al compartimiento con la caja en sus manos y luego de cerrar la puerta se sentaron las tres juntas con la cajita en sus piernas. Los dos chicos picarones en el corredor se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar su reacción a la "sorpresa".

Adentro las 3 pequeñas solo pudieron dar un gran grito mientras se subían al asiento; de la caja habían brincado toda clase de bichos y animales rastreros que ahora comenzaban a dispersarse por el suelo, eran inofensivos puesto que eran caramelos pero su aspecto era muy real. En el pasillo los dos niños se reían hasta más no poder y abrieron la puerta, al ver el rostro de las tres subidas en el asiento se rieron aun mas.

-mis queridas niñas, son demasiado ingenuas pero les acabamos de hacer un favor- dijo luego de haber parado de reír hasta las lagrimas el chico de los anteojos.

-les acabamos de enseñar que deben cuidarse de sus servidores- continuo el otro chico mientras señalaba al pelinegro y a sí mismo.

-para su desgracias James Potter- se presento el niño pelinegro

-para su miedo Sirius Black- continuo su amigo. Luego de esto salieron corriendo pues no esperaban la reacción de sus víctimas, tras ellos corrió el chico rechoncho.

-esos chicos me las van a pagar-comenzaba a refunfuñar Izzy

-no saben con quién se han metido-le seguía Alexandra pero Lily las interrumpió mientras les señalaba al tercer chico que seguía en la puerta del compartimiento.

-chicas lo lamento mucho, quise debí advertirlas pero ellos no me dejaron- decía apenado el chico. –yo soy Remus Lupin. Disculpen a mis amigos- continuo aun mas apenado por el hecho que acababan de cometer sus amigos.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

-Si lo recuerdo, nuestro primer encuentro con los merodeadores decía Lily

- aunque los verdaderos vándalos al comienzo eran Potter y Black- continúo Alex

-pero eso fue solo el comienzo pues luego lograron que Remus se les uniera de vez en cuando y los años siguientes iban empeorando las jugarretas- decía Izzy

***FLASH BACK***

Las tres pequeñas niñas ahora tenían 13 años a excepción de Alex que tenia aun 12, ya el viaje rutinario pero sin dejar de ser una gran experiencia iba a la mitad, en el tren todo iba tranquilo lo que levanto las sospechas de que algo se traían los merodeadores entre manos (para el tercer curso los 4 chicos ya tenían su reputación y el nombre de los merodeadores).

-estos algo se traen, no los he sentido en todo el trayecto- decía Izzy

-quien sabe, tal vez no planearon nada para este año- decía inocente Alex mientras comía una barrita de orozuz (esta al igual q los chicos, ya era reconocida por casi todos y había obtenido el sobrenombre de Alex, porque, intentando vengarse de sus compañeros logro cambiar su apariencia a la de un chico y se metió en los dormitorio simulando a un chico de intercambio, pero logro ponerles todo el dormitorio de cabeza y termino haciéndolos salir en uniforme de chicas sin q se fijaran)

-si claro y yo voy a perder una materia este año Alex-le respondió Lily que ahora era la chica mas lista de su clase y jamás obtenía bajas calificaciones mucho menos perder una materia-

Pronto el cielo se oscureció y el viaje llego a su fin, al bajar del tren les pareció verlos escurrirse cerca pero sin llegar a ellas. Pronto podrían ver lo que tramaban porque santos no eran. Subieron a los carruajes como de costumbre desde segundo y siguieron su camino pero todas intentando descifrar lo que ocurriría ese año. Llegaron por fin a la entrada del castillo y aun no podían creer que no les hubieran hecho una jugarreta y se sorprendieron mas al ver que entraban primero que ellas al castillo.

-ahora no veo manera de que nos jueguen una broma antes del banquete- decía con un dejo de confusión Lily

-se los dije, tal vez no tramaron nada este año- decía Alex

-hasta no estar sentada en la mesa sana y salva no lo creeré- le respondió Izzy mientras entraban al castillo, más exactamente pasaban por debajo de la gran puerta.

Siguieron caminando pero no más allá de 3 metro vieron que todos los observaban e intentaban contener la risa pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron caminando pero un poco más allá se encontraron de frente con la directora de la casa de Griffindor, Mc Gonagall.

-señoritas puedo preguntarles ¿porque llevan ese vestuario y no el uniforme?- decía la profesora con tono sobresaltado así que ellas vieron sus uniformes, ¡cambiaban de color!

***FIN FLASH BACK***

-Ese año lograron que nos fuera mal con Mc Gonagall- reprochaba Izzy

-yo perdí mi ingenuidad y mi fama de niña buena- continuo Alex riendo y poniendo cara de ángel inocente

-Alex, eso lo perdiste el año anterior cuando te vengaste vistiéndolos de niñas- le recordó Izzi

-pero nadie supo que fui yo hasta después de q llegue en tercero así q no cuenta- contradijo la chica haciendo como que se molestaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a las risas de sus amigas

-pero si les preocupa una semana de castigo suave les recuerdo que el año pasado lograron que fueran tres semanas y 20 puntos menos para cada una.- continuo Lily

-huy sí, pero hacía rato que no tenía una siesta tan reconfortante- decía Alex mientras miraba por la ventana

-además, debo reconocer que fueron bastante creativos- se resignaba algo divertida Izzy

***FLASH BACK***

-Hola chicas, que tal les fue en sus exámenes TIMOs- pregunto de buen humos Lily

-a mi me fue bien, obtuve lo que necesitaba- le respondía Izzy

-y tú que Alex, ¿lo alcanzaste?-preguntaron intrigadas sus amigas pues juraba que había sido el peor examen de toda la clase

-pues de echo…- comenzó diciendo algo distraída y pensativa la chica, sus amigas comenzaron a preocuparse-… me he llevado una gran sorpresa con mis resultados…- bajo la mirada a su caramelo, sus amigas fueron preocupándose más – mis exámenes no fueron los peores del curso ni de la historia…- sus amigas pensaban "tan mal le fue?". Su amiga levanto su cabeza pero seguía muy pensativa-… o no de echo fueron de los mejores, casi obtuve las mejores notas en casi todas las materias- termino sin inmutarse, sus amigas estaban muy sorprendidas

-deberías alegrarte nosotras te dijimos que te iría bien, eres súper pila. Decía Izzy

- y si no fueras tan vaga te sacarías siempre las mejores notas- seguía Lily con un poco de susto al decirle a su amiga que era vaga.

-bueno si tienen razón, acepto que soy un tris vaga- decía divertida Alex que a pesar de estar por cumplir 16 seguía siendo la más peque y aparentando menos años de los que tenía. Al ver la frescura de su amiga la voltearon a ver y la vieron con su mirada de niña picara con la que la conocieron. Las otras dos chicas soltaron a reír con la actitud de su amiga.

-Ali no seas descarada- decía carcajeándose Izzy

-eres una conchuda oso, si eres la que mas duerme y la que menos estudia. Seguía Lily en la misma actitud de Izzy

-amiga si fueras chico podría júrate lo que sea que serias una merodeadora- comentaba Izzy

Alex dejo de reír y se puso seria lo que a sus amigas les asusto pues pensaron en haberla ofendido, pero rieron aun mas con la respuesta- como crees, prefiero ser chica porque así no soy una merodeadora sino algo mejor, van a ver las que tengo planeadas para esos babosos-. Siguieron riendo por el resto del camino de la una y de la otra. Al final se bajaron del tren con cautela pues a pesar de que los merodeadores habían hecho de las suyas con otros no podrían dejar pasar un año.

-niñas y ¿nuestras cosas?- recordó de repente Izzy

-No las vi en el compartimiento de mano luego de ponernos el uniforme- siguió Lily

Salieron corriendo de nuevo al vagón pero sus cosas sencillamente se habían refundido en el fondo pero les tomo un tiempo recobrarlas. Cuando salieron nuevamente del tren solo quedaba, casualmente, un carruaje así que se subieron muy tranquilamente pues nadie había a la vista. Durante el trayecto comenzaron a sentir mucho sueño y pronto se quedaron dormidas.

-! ¡ARRIBA ARRIBA LEVANTENSEN NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDAS!-gritaba Lily a sus dos amigas

-¿Dónde estamos?- se despertó Izzy y vio a Lily intentando despertar a Alex, lo que era una osadía

-en la cochera- respondió está logrando despertar a la otra chica- en lo más profundo de Hogwarts- muy alarmada Lily.

Alex se despertó de un brinco -¡Mc Gonagall nos va a matar esta vez!-

Las tres Griffindor salieron corriendo de aquel lugar con destino al gran salón y justo antes de llegar a la puerta se encontraron de frente con la profesora que solo les dijo al ver sus rostros:

-señoritas, coman algo y las espero en mi despacho-

Cuando entraron ya con los ánimos por el suelo solo quedaban allí un par de alumnos terminando su postre y a los merodeadores que no podían de la risa al ver sus rostros pero que salieron corriendo luego.

***FIN FLASH BACK***


	3. Definitivamente este año sera igual

**Capitulo 3: definitivamente este año será igual**

-Definitivamente hay algo que no va bien- se decía a si misma Izzy

Los merodeadores no podían pasar por alto el último año y menos sin hacerles una jugarreta a sus blancos favoritos. Sin embargo, todo el transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos; llego la señora del carrito y comieron sus golosinas como de costumbre, durmieron y se cambiaron por el uniforme y aun no había ocurrido nada, ni señal de humo por parte de los de los chicos. Se detuvo el tren.

-qué extraño. ¿Será que cambiaron de opinión este año?- dijo tranquila mientras se ponía en pie para abrir la puerta Izzy.

Cuando o sorpresa, estaban encerradas. Ellas gritaron, llamaron, Lanzaron hechizos pero nada funcionaba; luego de una hora de desesperación la puerta se abrió sola, las chicas ya cansadas salieron al pasillo, pero algo hizo que Lily, que iba adelante, se detuviera en seco. Una inmunda rata estaba enfrentándolas, a punto de atacarlas, ninguna movía ni un solo musculo; el animal echaba espumarajos blancos por él la boca pero ellas necesitaban salir y pronto, sin embargo el miedo no las dejaba avanzar, con un hechizo se medio lograron zafar de la rata.

-win wuardium leviousa- recitó la chica mientras la rata se elevaba por los aires y ellas lograban salir del vagón. Salieron corriendo hacia los carruajes, pero de la nada salió una enorme perro negro, que al igual que la rata, lanzaba espumarajos- empezó a perseguirlas mientras sus fuertes ladridos espantaban más a las 3 Griffindor, e incluso casi muerde a Alex.

Lograron perderlo en unos arbustos y divisaron un carruaje. Pensaron que eso debía de ser todo, así que subieron en el, se relajaron y dispusieron para llegar al castillo.

A la mitad del camino, un brusco movimiento en el transporte las hizo salir de su tranquilidad y su calma, esperando a ver q sería , el golpe se repitió de nuevo pero esta vez vieron que lo producía, unas enormes astas asomaban por la parte de atrás del carruaje, un ciervo loco, también con enormes y blancos espumarajos. Las golpeo una tercera vez y ahora estaban debajo, las había volcado y solo podían ver sus delgadas pero fuertes patas. Luego de otro número indefinido de embestidas el animal tan misteriosamente como había aparecido también se había ido.

Cuando comprobaron que ya nada mas las atacaba salieron de su refugio intentando estar atentas a cualquier otra cosa que decidiera a tacarlas. Vieron en el suelo y solo había un par de huellas.

-esto esta raro- comenzó Izzy

-¿raro?, es más que raro- le respondió Alex casi como si la hubieran ofendido.-esto es imposible, pares de huellas de 3 especies animales que nada que ver en la naturaleza y ¿todas en la misma dirección?- decía como si fuera obvio su punto mientras miraba a sus amigas. Además, solo hay unas pocas y luego desaparecen como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire!.-

-pues si tu lo dices amiga- le respondía Lily mientras intentaba organizarse el uniforme, solo se gano una mirada incrédula de su amiga.

-Alex, ella tiene razón, tu eres la fanática de los animales muggles. Si tú dices que es raro, pues me preocupo porque cuando algo te parece extraño es que esta raspando lo inimaginable- le seguía Izzy también arreglándose. Estaba más que claro que la loca extrovertida que sabía era ella y punto.

Cuando las tres se levantaron mas calmadas y por tomar su rumbo, le echaron una última mirada a las huellas y vieron que junto a estas había una lata de crema batida…

-esto me huele…- comenzó diciendo algo alterada Alex

-a una trampa…-siguió con la idea Izzy mas histérica

-¡DE LOS MERODEADORES!- termino gritando Lily

Entre gritos y pataletas tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo a pies puesto q el carruaje había sido prácticamente destruido; mientras caminaban, pensaban como habrían podido ellos manejar o convocar a aquellos animales, aun no estaban seguras si eran reales o no, pero lo único q las reconfortaba era el saber q ellos también estarían en problemas porque deberían llegar tarde también.

La noche callo un poco más y por fin alcanzaron las grandes puertas del castillo, las cuales penetraron con sumo cuidado y así lograron llegar hasta la gran escalera y subir, un alivio comenzaba a recorrerles el pecho cuando entraron a la sala común pero esto se les esfumo de golpe, la jefa de casa había sido más rápida y las esperaba en la redonda estancia.

-señoritas, puedo saber la razón por la cual, por segundo año consecutivo, llegan tarde y además en esas condiciones?- les pregunto McGonagall con una ligero temblor en la mejilla, debido a la rabia q debía tener en ese momento. Ellas no lo habían notado hasta ese momento; llevaban las túnicas echas girones, el uniforme sucio, estaban raspadas y con los cabellos enmarañados.

- profesora, sé que no nos la va a creer- comenzó Izzy, Alex solo miraba fijamente a McGonagall con un ligero temblor. –primero nos hemos quedado encerradas en el vagón, luego nos encontramos una rata rabiosa cuando salimos al pasillo, nos persiguió un perro en igual de condiciones cuando nos bajamos del tren, y cuando por fin alcanzamos un carruaje, un ciervo nos ha envestido hasta destrozar el carruaje- termino diciendo Lily

- claro señorita Evans, ahora cuéntenme una de Gnomos voladores q doman dragones- le respondió la profesora, ya demasiado enfadada como para intentar mantener su control –pensé que usted, señorita Evans, era lo suficientemente sensata como para decir semejante bestialidad. Desde este momento y hasta nueva orden queda suspendida de su puesto de prefecta, y los 7 quedan castigados-

Las risas q intentaban contener los 4 merodeadores, mientras se escondían en un sofá de la sala, cesaron al instante.

-señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew, los espero en mi despacho junto con las señoritas, mañana después de clases- les dijo girando sobre sus talones y mirando en el sofá donde se encontraban – ustedes llegaron casi a la par de sus compañeras y en igual o peores condiciones con esa cosa blanca encima- les termino de decir señalando con algo de asco sus túnicas.

La profesora salió enseguida dejándolos allí solos. Al principio les causo gracia que también salieran regañados, pero al caer en cuenta que con eso se confirmaba su culpabilidad, reaccionaron, Lily se tiro a matar a Potter, Alex estaba roja de la ira y le provocaba tirarlos de la torre de astronomía pero subió las escaleras que se dirigían al dormitorio; la pobre y tranquila Izzy solo vio a Lily a tacar y tuvo que convencerla para que no cometiera asesinato.

Alguien a quien ni habían notado en la escena los miraba a los chicos con ironía, pero al ver que de 3 solo 2 habían tenido su acción en contra de los chicos, la que le hacía falta había subido por las escaleras con un aura negra rodeándola, eso le daba mal presentimiento y decidió subir a revisar.

Al llegar al corredor divisorio entre el de los chicos y el de las chicas, Alex iba saliendo del dormitorio de chicos y apenas iba rumbo al suyo.

-Alex, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- el chico la miro extrañado y señalando la puerta de su dormitorio

-Remus, yo… ee- se giro viéndolo a ver con casi una mirada de terror en el rostro mientras buscaba que responderle – vengo de… hablar con… - la mente no le daba para recordar quien mas estaba en aquel dormitorio ese año

-¿hablar con quien?- pregunto Remus con apremio a la chica

-con… ¡Jack! Si con Jack, me pidió que… lo ayudara con un tema de… herbología- termino respondiendo frente al chico que seguía indagando y sospechando cada vez mas.

-¿qué tema?- escruto aun más él.

-poción multijugos- respondió de golpe aun más nerviosa, intentando zafarse rápido.

-a, que interesante, una poción para herbología- termino diciendo simulando estar distraído, la había cachado.

La habían descubierto, pero en ese momento vio subir a sus amigas y tomándolas del brazo para arrastrarlas al su dormitorio lo miro y le dijo –Lily me necesita, hablamos mañana- y desapareció tras la puerta-

Aquello le quito el sueño a Remus por algunos momentos y mirando las cortinas de su cama se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro –sea lo que sea, mañana lo voy a averiguar- y con la idea aun dándole vueltas callo en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Algo nunca antes visto

**Capitulo 4: algo nunca antes visto**

… esa misma noche, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Alex luchaba con su subconsciente:

Subconsciente: sabes que valió la pena

Alex: pero me van a descubrir

Subconsciente: pero el lugar lo vale, además lo q conseguiste se ve interesante, ¿o me lo vas a negar?

Alex: bueno, no lo niego, aunque me preocupa que tal vez le suceda algo a él-

Subconsciente: pero los otros se lo merecen y con ese sitio no corres peligro

Alex: ojala Remus no sospeche nada, ya me ha visto en el corredor y no se trago lo de Jack…

Subconsciente: tú y yo sabemos porque te preocupa tanto Remus y no tanto por lo que hiciste, aunque eso te puede ayudar a conseguir lo que quieres

Alex: claro q no, no quiero conseguir nada y no me importa Remus más que como mi amigo y además inocente. Además el lugar solo fue un accidente y coincidió con su cuarto y lo que tome utilizando eso ni se bien que es pero solo fue curiosidad, simple y sana curiosidad.

Subconsciente: no te lo niegues más, hasta tus amigas lo saben…

Alex: NO ES CIERTO…

Lily e Izzy se levantaron al instante y casi caen de sus camas al escuchar el grito de Alex en medio de la noche. – ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto Lily rápidamente mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la nada.

-manos arriba, varita al suelo- reacciono Izzy, aun con su tapaojos puesto por lo que apuntaba hacia el lado contrario de donde había surgido el grito de su amiga

Alex viéndose descubierta intento hacerse la que aun dormía pero sus amigas la conocían demasiado bien y no le creyeron así q zafo diciendo que había tenido una pesadilla, las chicas se daban cuenta que más que una pesadilla, Alex tenía algo dentro que la molestaba pero era muy tarde para comenzar con el interrogatorio y, aparte de que comenzaban las clases, debían ir a ver a McGonagall luego de la ultima hora. Las 3 volvieron a sus camas, pero solo 2 de ellas cayeron en un plácido y profundo sueño. Alex, por el contrario, paso parte de la noche en vela pensando como haría que Remus no la abarcara con preguntas a la mañana siguiente, su historia era poco convincente y por ningún motivo podía dejar que descubriera aquel pasadizo que daba a una extraña pero reconfortante salita que casualmente tenía una ventanilla al cuarto de los chicos, y menos que se enterase que gracias a eso ahora tenía lo que guardaba con recelo bajo la almohada. Aun trastornada con la idea se quedo dormida cerca de la 1 de la mañana.

-cómo pudiste hacerlo…- gritaba una sombra frente a Alex – eres una traidora…- grito otra igual en lo que alcanzaba a distinguir de la primera. Apareció una tercera exactamente igual – acaso desconfías de mi?- y siguieron apareciendo mas y mas pero todas exactamente como la primera –no es justo- … -soy inocente- … -y sobre todo soy tu amigo- … -pudiste haberme dicho- … - ya sabía lo que pretendías- … pensé q me lo dirías-

Alex se despertó muy agitada y bañada en sudor. Miró su reloj, eran las 6:15. No podía seguir durmiendo así q bajo a la sala común con el pequeño libro entre las manos. Antes de entrar reviso sigilosamente con la mirada, peor como lo esperaba, el lugar estaba desierto a esa hora, así que se hizo en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Comenzó a mirar una vez más aquel libro; detallo cuidadosamente con sus dedos la tapa, era un cuero color escarlata, solo tenía escritas 4 palabras al parecer sin ningún sentido o coherencia: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Era un libro que, aun que se notaba era delgado en sus comienzos, ahora era grueso y lleno de paginas adjuntas. La chica se había concentrado tanto en aquel objeto que perdió por completo la noción del tiempo y ahora bajaba alguien por las escaleras.

-buenos días Alex, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?- pregunto nada más y nada menos que el propios James Potter

-¿a ti que te importa?- contesto la chica guardando el libro rápidamente y hablando mas asustada que enojada.

-solo preguntaba- dijo el chico sin alterarse y dando un paso hacia atrás con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro – vengo en son de paz (simbolito de paz con los dedos). Además es muy extraño verte levantada, por lo general eres la ultima en bajar del dormitorio- dijo James tímidamente

-aaaaa, bueno, tampoco es común verte muy temprano, ¿q haces despierto?- pregunto la Alex

- pues para empezar, ni tan temprano…- comenzó él pero no lo dejo terminar

-¡ ¿acaso qué hora es?- salto del sillón mirándolo algo exaltada

-son las 8 de la mañana- respondió el viendo su reloj – ¿porque no te has ido a buscar a tus amigas?-

La chica contrariada por la espontanea y repentina amabilidad del chico con ella le siguió la conversación muy amistosamente –es que no me había fijado en la hora, además no sé si ya estén arregladas-

James se había levantado de muy buen humor o al verdadero lo habían raptado y ese era un robot, era demasiado amable incluso ya casi parecía Remus, pensaba la chica. De repente, el griffindor la miro y le pregunto algo que jamás se habría esperado por muy amable que se hubiese levantado.

-¿vamos a desayunar juntos?-pregunto sonriendo y con una mirada muy inocente y tierna definitivamente una persona completamente diferente.

Alex asintió con un movimiento de cabeza porque su voz no respondía de la sorpresa y tenía la boca entreabierta, peor reacciono y aun más increíble respondió algo q nadie nunca habría adivinado.

-claro, ¿porque no?- sonrió la chica

Y juntos como los mejores amigos del mundo salieron de la sala común rumbo a el comedor.

Buenas buenas, aqui vine a subir otro capi. es cortito pero temgan compasion de mi, estoy de vacaiones en otra ciudad, lejos de mi casa y de mi familia (?)... ojala les guste y bueno quedo a disposicion de recivir tomatazos, lechugazos y etc XD... espero coments :caradeinocente:


	5. Comienza el año escolar

_Se que no tengo cara porq llevo varios meses sin actualizar peor es q este semestre estuvo horrible, sin envargo en estas vacas me pondre lo mas la dia que pueda, por favor tenganme paciencia._

_Espero les guste y ps recibo sugerencia, tomatasos, crucios, etc todo sea por mejorar._

**Capitulo 5: Comienza el año escolar**

En el comedor, todos los que lo veían no lo podían creer, se quedaban con la boca abierta. El más pedante, malicioso y egocéntrico de los merodeadores con la más loca, peleona y rebelde de las chicas; caminaban juntos por el corredor y se sentaron a comer como los mejores amigos del mundo, cuando era bien sabido que su rivalidad era más profunda que el mismísimo lago negro (al cual no se le conoce fondo)

-¿entonces me estás diciendo que TU, James Potter, el más pedante arrogante y egocéntrico de todo el colegio, estas nervioso por nuestro castigo de esta noches? Preguntaba una confundida pero irónica Alex.

-bueno si, es que esta vez es diferente- le contesto un poco tímido James

- ¿y puedo saber por qué? – seguía conversando mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza. – Después de todo ya deben conocer el despacho de McGonagall a la perfección, se la pasan castigados- terminó mientras probaba sus huevos revueltos.

El chico quedo un poco abochornada y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas pero lo oculto probando una taza de chocolate. – bueno, pero aun no me has dicho porque estabas tan temprano en la sala común, porque se notaba que llevabas rato en ese sillón- dijo rápidamente para desviar la conversación.

-no pues que te digo- se quedo pensando tranquilamente una respuesta – sencillamente no tenia sueño- terminó mientras seguía lo más natural posible ocultándose en la comida.

-hay no te hagas, yo sé perfectamente que produjo ese insomnio repentino, Remus me lo conto- dijo James entre intimidante y divertido

-que te conto exactamente- se exalto de una vez – porque yo no hice nada, solo pase, estaba ayudando- decía muy rápido y nerviosa, tanto q el chico le entendió solo una pequeña parte

-tranquila- la paró él muy divertido- así que si tiene que ver con Remus. Mi viejo truco siempre funciona- dijo de manera socarrona, algo más similar al James de siempre.

La chica algo disgustada lo miro seria, parecía avecinarse el fin de la amabilidad entre ellos – eres un tramposo James Potter – mientras le pegaba en el brazo, pero se le ilumino una idea, un brillo pícaro se le vio en los ojos y sigo con naturalidad –aunque pensándolo mejor ustedes, y en especial tú, nunca había sido castigados con nosotras – dejo un pequeño espacio mientras tomaba algo de jugo y dejaba la duda sembrada en el chico – creo q ya sé porque estas nervioso… sabes Lily y yo hablamos mucho en el dormitorio sobre chicos y hace poco saliste tu en la conversación – el chico apenas oyó aquello salto y quedo del color del cabello de la chica en cuestión y tomo del brazo a Alex y comenzó a sacudirla con mucha energía.

-¿enserio, que te ha dicho? Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame… - decía el chico una y otra vez

La Griffindor mostro una enorme sonrisa como la que minutos atrás su compañero le mostro –así que si tiene que ver con Lily- el chico la miró ceñudo al escuchar sus palabras – mira nada mas, acabas de ser víctima de tu propio invento. Tú me enseñas, yo lo aplico.- dicho esto terminó lo que le quedaba de desayuno y con una gran sonrisa salió del comedor picándole el ojo al chico dándole a entender que se verían mas tarde. En el comedor quedo quedó un confundido James, claro, a ojos de Alex.

-¿Dónde has estado Ali?- preguntaba Lily al verla entrar al dormitorio

-Sí, extrañamos la rutina de levantarte- continuaba Izzy mientras guardaba su pijama bajo la almohada

-tranquilas, solo me levanté temprano y baje a leer un rato. Luego me dio hambre así que bajé a desayunar- respondió mientras colocaba con mucho cuidado en su baúl el librito y tomaba sus pergaminos, algunas plumas y la tinta y colocaba todo el su mochila para ir a su primer clase, aunque no sabía cuál fuera.

-ok. En lo que acabas de decir, entendió lo que te dio hambre – comenzó Lily ya imitándola – pero hay dos cositas que no me cuadran: ¿levantarte temprano? ¿Bajar a leer?-

-Lily tiene razón –continuo Izzy – ¿quién eres? y ¿qué has hecho con Alex?- termino divertida la chica

-bueno, después les cuento bien, por ahora bajemos a ver qué clase nos toca, ¿sí?- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Las otras dos chicas se miraron una vez más.

-¿y ahora se preocupa por qué clase nos toca? –pregunto Izzy al tiempo q Lily la miraba y levantaba a los hombros como seña de que su amiga en realidad estaba extraña esa mañana.

Al bajar a la sala común ya la castaña tenía cara de tragedia por lo que supusieron su primera hora.

-¡no puede ser, Historia de la Magia!- refunfuñaba Izzy

Pero Alex ya se había recuperado al parecer porque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – yo creo recuperare horas de sueño – mientras hacia un gesto de sueño y acomodaba una bulto extraño en su mochila

-deberían intentar encontrarle el lado interesante- les decía Lily por la actitud de sus amigas

Aquella clase transcurrió como siempre, todos semidormidos casi en coma, la castaña muy cómoda con su almohada predispuesta, la única interesada por saber el nombre del primer duende en iniciar una revolución era Lily y algunos chicos de Ravenclaw. Al final, la rutina de lograr levantar a Alex y algo empeorada pues madrugar no ayudaba a la causa.

Cuando por fin lograron despertarla, tuvieron q correr por todo el castillo para lograr llegar a su próxima clase a tiempo.

El profesor Flitwick estaba por comenzar su clase, por suerte para las chicas, su corta estatura no le había permitido ver por encima del escritorio cuando llegaban las tres chicas a ocupar sus asientos.

Comenzaron repasando muchos de los hechizos básicos, haciendo q objetos volaran por todo el salón y se rompieran para ser reparados al instante. Luego hubo incendios por todas partes, claro que controlados. Pero uno de ellos se salió de control mientras jugaban los merodeadores, por lo que las capas de James y Sirius casi quedan chamuscadas y dejaron un olor de tela quemada por donde iban pasando. Terminaron la clase sin incidentes mayores pero si con deberes de investigación para el siguiente jueves.

Los alumnos iban y venían por los corredores, muchos se dirigían a los terrenos pues los últimos rayos del sol de verano empezaban a extinguirse para dar paso a el otoño así que era usual ver a todos fuera jugando o estudiando bajo un árbol; sin embargo las chicas debían ir primero a su sala común así que iniciaron su rumbo hacia el 6 piso. De entrada se cruzaron nada más y nada menos que con "sus amigos" pero este encuentro fue algo diferente…

James como siempre comenzó saludando a Lily de una manera muy melosa y ella no hacía más que ignorarlo mientras saludaba a Remus, entonces Sirius la hacía enojar. Pero en vez de que Alex comenzara a responderle saludo muy cordialmente a James y Remus, con Sirius una mirada como saludo. Remus le devolvió el saludo tal cual ella se lo dio aunque con un ligero nerviosismo, pero James se limito a mirarla extraño y hacerse el desentendido. Alex decidió entonces también ignorarlo y siguió su camino junto con las otras dos chicas. Izzy ante ese arranque solo alcanzó a hacer un gesto general con la mano antes de salir con sus amigas.

Las chicas siguieron su camino al dormitorio, dejaron por ahí sus mochilas y demás y se dispusieron a emprender una caminata hasta los terrenos. El día era agradable así que sencillamente se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol a ver la placida y oscura superficie del lago mientras hablaban de su primer día y del castigo que aun les esperaba.

Los chicos por su parte se fueron a hacer lo que más gracia les producía: molestar a Severus Snape. Este era un chico algo extraño, iba en el mismo curso de los merodeadores pero estaba en Slytherin. Por lo general andaba solo o con el grupo de Lucius Malfoy, de los cuales se decía que todos serían mortífagos, igual que la prima de Sirius: Belatrix.

Dieron pronto las 12 y todos se fueron al comedor pues era hora del almuerzo. Transcurrió como de costumbre: James detrás de Lily, Sirius y Alex enfrascados en una discusión sin sentido y los dos más tranquilos, Remus e Izzy los miraban con resignación mientras terminaban sus almuerzos.

Las clases de la tarde iniciaron a eso de las 2, así que cada uno tuvo tiempo para relajarse, bajar el almuerzo o lo que fuere que hiciesen. Lily e Izzy regresaron a los terrenos pero algo más cerca del bosque prohibido; Alex subió a la habitación a tener una relajante siesta; James y Sirius planeaban algo, y Remus salió misteriosamente con rumbo desconocido.

Cuando Alex se estaba quedando dormida, una lechuza parda con motas y toques blancos en las plumas de las patas y las puntas de las alas, golpeo la ventana. La chica la abrió y enseguida se poso sobre ella, dejando caer un pequeño papel en sus manos…

_Alex_

_Nos vemos en la cornisa del corredor del cuarto piso, junto a la gárgola parlante, antes de clases._

_James Potter_

_Pd: por favor no le comentes a nadie ni lo menciones en público. Luego te explico._

La griffindor, un poco contrariada pues él la había ignorado completamente, se levantó, se arregló el cabello y tomando sus materiales para las clases de la tarde se fue a encontrarse con el chico sin que nadie la viera.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines cerca al bosque prohibido, dos chicas iban charlando muy animadamente cuando de repente un grupo de chicos apareció frente a sus ojos, gritaban y alegaban, todos en un círculo cerrado. Lily aunque no tenía su puesto de prefecta, sentía la obligación de poner orden, e Izzy sencillamente le gustaba colaborarle a su amiga en esos asuntitos. Al acercarse vieron cual era el centro de todo ello; algunos alumnos habían arreglado una pelea entre dos de tercero. Uno de ellos era más pequeño que el otro y le estaban dando tremenda paliza y ya tenía la nariz rota. Las dos chicas lograron separar la multitud, al mayor lo mandaron con McGonagall y el más pequeño fue escoltado por Izzy hasta la enfermería. Lily se quedo disuadiendo a los rezagados, no le costó mucho la verdad; aunque no tenía ni su puesto ni su insignia de prefecta, los chicos no lo sabían e incluso algunos le tenían miedo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Lily continuo sola y se sentó bajo un gran árbol con un pequeño libro rosa mientras esperaba a Izzy, pues se suponía que no tardaría pero esto no fue así.

El chico que acompañaba Izzy tenía el rostro cada vez más pálido y de un momento para otro se desplomo. Al parecer el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que pensaban y además ya había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre. Primero pensó en llevarlo levitando la parte del camino que faltaba, peor el pequeño Hufflepuff estaba muy herido y lo podía lastimar mas; así que pidió ayuda a un joven que estaba por allí. Era moreno, de pelo largo y ojos oscuros, en su uniforme estaba el escudo de Ravenclaw. Cuando Izzy le mostro al pequeño, el joven salió muy asustado a su encuentro, resulto que era su hermanito, así que, entre los dos, lograron llegar a la enfermería con el niño en brazos.

La enfermera atendió enseguida al pequeño mientras dos jóvenes quedaron fuera esperando.

-hola, soy Charlie Mason.- comenzó presentándose el joven al darse cuenta que había olvidado a aquella chica – gracias por ayudar a mi hermanito. ¿Cómo es que esta tan lastimado?

Izzy algo asustada aun por el niño le contesto distraídamente- no te preocupes. Estaba peleando con otro chico más grande.- hay lo miro por primera vez para presentarse – soy Izzy O´malley-

-oye, ¿cómo puedo agradecértelo?- dijo el Ravenclaw mirando detenidamente a la chica

-no tienes que hacerlo, me gusta ayudar- respondió la Griffindor fijándose en lo guapo que era él.

-no seas modesta- le reprocho el chico poco convencido con su respuesta- ya se, dejemos a mi hermanito Harold para que descanse, y tu y yo salimos a dar un paseo, tomar aire y pasar este susto. ¿Qué te parece?-

La chica asintió tímidamente a Charlie, sorprendida por su proposición.

En los jardines, Lily se aburrió de esperar a Izzy y supuso que aun estaba con el niño, así que hecho a andar entre una cantidad de frondosos árboles. Entre sus andares algo le llamo la atención, justo en la base de uno de los más altos y frondosos había una extraña flor, muy hermosa pero con características mágicas: solo crecen en tierras alegres donde se derraman lágrimas de tristeza. Cuando se agacho a detallarla, vio q aun en sus pétalos estaba la ultima lagrima derramada; su mirada subió hacia las ramas instantáneamente. No se equivocaba, en lo más alto estaba sentado un joven slytherin de largo cabello negro, que no respondió a ningún tipo de llamada de Lily, por lo que subió preocupada; la belleza de la flor era excepcional, lo que significaba q las lagrimas eran de una tristeza demasiado amarga y profunda.

Cuando logro alcanzar la rama pudo ver quién era y rápidamente se acerco preguntando -¿qué te pasa?- con una voz suave y preocupada

Del largo cabello negro surgió una aguileña nariz y unos obscuros ojos que solo la miraron reflejando demasiado dolor. Segundos después, luego de identificar al intruso, respondió con una débil voz amenazando con quebrarse – yo, sencillamente, tengo el mundo en mi contra- y volvió el rostro para evitar que la chica pudiese ver su expresión de tristeza.

Ella ya había dejado de lado su compasión pues él siempre le hacía lo mismo, no en vano se conocían desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts; su paciencia, después de 8 años, esta terminándose –haber Sev estamos tu y yo solos, ¿será que me puedes decir que sucede?- intentando mantenerse calmada, pero él, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla, negó rotundamente con la cabeza. –¡Severus Snape siempre es lo mismo, tú no cambiaras ni siquiera viendo desvanecerse nuestra amistad frente a tus ojos!- le termino espetando muy alterada y bajo en el acto del árbol y disponiéndose a retornar al castillo pero el chico bajo tras ella y tomo su muñeca antes de que la chica diera siquiera un paso. Ella al verse detenida con fuerza no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta, pero se estrello con su mirada completamente desconsolada. – ¿Me vas a decir q pasa ahora?- le dijo ella mucho más calmada y con su preocupación regresando.

-te lo diré, pero no ahora. Nos vemos esta noche en el invernadero 2, a eso de las 11- respondió por fin el chico, encarando a la griffindor y recuperando un semblante serio, calmado incluso intimidante.


	6. Clase de transformaciones

**Capítulo 6: Clase de transformaciones**

En otra parte del castillo, Alex se dirigía al cuarto piso para su encuentro con James, aunque se había retrasado un poco y no disponía de mucho tiempo pues debía ir a clases en la siguiente hora y ni podía pensar en llegar tarde, ya tenía suficientes problemas.

Algo agitada, la chica derrapo dentro de la cornisa pero no parecía haber alguien y ya se imaginaba que fuera una típica broma de Potter, sin embargo una figura alta y de cabellos negro salió de detrás de una gárgola –Hola Alex, pensé q no vendrías – la saludo el chico, con clara muestra de nerviosismo.

-¿te pasa algo James?- comenzó la castaña al notarlo extraño a su usual pavoneo – lo lamento, me demore porque unos niños de segundo pretendían hacerme una travesura- termino diciendo para quitarle tensión a la situación y lo logro pues ambos soltar una ligera risilla, estaban seguros de lo imposible que era que los niños lograran su cometido con ella en especial.

– a duras penas nosotros lo logramos con dificultad- contesto James como comentario suelto antes de regresar a su cara de nervios – Te cite aquí porque hay algo que debo decirte pero, por favor, prométeme que no te vas a poner brava, no me vas a mirar diferente y sobre todo, no vas a hacer una de tus locas venganzas- siguió hablando mientras miraba fijamente a su compañera de casa.

Comenzando a imaginarse muchas cosas y asustándose un poco lo interrumpió –James, ¿de qué hablas? No me asustes- estaba algo confundida y no sabía de qué locas venganzas estaba hablando, así que decidió salir primero que todo de esa duda, antes de seguir con el tema.

Ella no necesito decirlo, con un gesto de confusión tuvo de sobra para que el griffindor le recordara la vez que colocó en sus camas plumas encantadas que al ellos acostarse les hacían cosquillas; o cuando colocó solo agua fría en las duchas en mitad de noviembre y así una larga lista que incluía animales en las pantuflas y uniformes femeninos, entre otros. – Ah ya veo, esas venganzas- dijo concluyendo la cuestión mientras ponía cara de inocente, muy característico de ella. El chico tomo aire y se disponía a seguir con su tema cuando se vio de nuevo interrumpido, pero ahora la chica se mostraba sorprendida y molesta – ¡espera un momento, con respecto a esas venganzas, solo Remus sabía que fui yo!- y lo miro fijamente.

-eso tiene que ver con lo que intento decirte- respondió él muy nervioso pero un arrebato de la chica no pudo continuar.

- AH! Entonces Remus es un traidor, un mal amigo, un chismoso; pero no te preocupes tú… - decía la chica mientras echaba chispas, hasta ser interrumpida por el chico, cada vez más nervioso.

-lo que vas a ver puede que…- intento seguir diciendo el chico, las palabras se atropellaban y se vio interrumpido una vez más, pero esta vez era el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la siguiente clase; Alex con tan solo oírlo fue como si le prendieran una mecha pues salió disparada mientras le decía al chico que lo que fuera se lo mostraba después. Salió disparada de allí sin darse el tiempo de ver a sus espaldas, saliendo de aquella cornisa donde solo estaban ella y James, a Remus Lupin sin dar una mínima sospecha de que allí dentro hubiese estado en algún momento el chico pelinegro.

A la salida del comedor llegaban Izzi y Charlie, al parecer habían estado caminando fuera pues traían un par de gotas en la ropa y el cabello un poco arrebatados.

-cada uno va a su sala común por los libros y nos vemos de nuevo aquí, ¿te parece?- le decía el chico

-¡claro! No me tardo. ¿Qué clase tenemos? En fin, nos vemos – termino respondiéndole la chica y luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia la torre de griffindor. Cuando Izzi desapareció tras los primeros escalones y Charlie quedo allí plantado viéndola desaparecer, salió de la nada un joven alto, con el cabello rubio platinado y mucho mayor que él (incluso algunos dudaban que aun fuera alumno) – ¿qué averiguaste? ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- dijo a la espalda con voz fuerte y directa dirigiéndose al chico.

-¡Lucius!- se sobresalto el chico y mostro un relampagueante miedo al ver a su interlocutor, sin embargo se recompuso e intento poner la postura más firme que pudo -La chica aun no está informada de nada al respecto. Y con respecto a lo petición, aun no la puedo cumplir; debo obtenerlo con paciencia de ella, pero tranquilo que lo hare- y cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente.

En aquel mismo lugar un rato después se encontraron de nuevo los dos chicos, cada uno con sus implementos escolares y juntos hablando animadamente caminaron hasta su clase y al llegar a la puerta Alex llamo a Izzi desde su puesto de siempre. Ya estando ambas sentadas comenzó de nuevo la Gryffindor mas pequeña – oye ¿has visto a Lili? Nunca llega tarde y mucho menos se salta una clase- le preguntaba con un tono de angustia peor bajando la voz pues McGonagall estaba por iniciar la lección. Izzi recordó que la había dejado en el jardín en medio de todos esos revoltosos, ¿y si hubiesen conseguido hacerle algo por reprenderlos? Y continuaron asustándose cada una un poco mas hasta pasada más de una hora de la clase cuando entro la susodicha, cabizbaja y entrego una nota de excusa a la profesora y luego de que esta le diera su aprobación se dirigió al asiento vacío junto a sus amigas. Antes de poder comenzar el interrogatorio notaron el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, había algo muy extraño en ella.

-Lily ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Izzi fue la primera en susurrarle algo a la pelirroja justo a su lado, peor la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mueca de ira contenida intentando dar a entender que nada ocurría. Alex le insistió y solo consiguió que le arrojara una mirada asesina de "cállate y pon atención" muy similar a la que solía poner la propia McGonagall.

La ubicación de los alumnos en aquel salón era: adelante –Lily, Izzi y Alex. Varias filas más atrás –James, Remus, Sirius y Peter. Algunas líneas hacia la derecha de las chicas pero en 2 líneas más arriba - Charlie, Steven y Jordán (unos chicos de Hufflepuff). Al otro extremo del salón una líneas más arriba que las chicas – Keisy, Linsy, Emma, Mike y Tom (un grupo mixto de alumnos) y esparcidos en los otros lugares algunos estudiantes más.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus cuchicheos o en sus apuntes cuando de repente la Profesora agito su varita y una tiza comenzó a escribir en el tablero:

_Transformación y adiestramiento_

_-parejas mixtas (un chico y una chica)_

_Instrucciones: Tomar un sapo y un aro. Lograr transformar el sapo en paloma y conseguir que esta pase a través del aro__._

Alex miro de inmediato a Izzi y esta le devolvió la complicidad. Ambas pensaban como una y su plan era enviar a Lily con Remus, este podría sonsacarle cualquier cosa que le hubiese ocurrido pues tenía esa facultad. Por otro lado, Charlie planeaba sonsacarle algo a Izzi. El grupo mixto en el otro extremo del salón, se tomaron las manos y dijeron algo muy extraño en murmullo, pero nadie lo notó.

Pero cualquier plan que empezara a formarse se vio desplomado con unas simples palabras de McGonagall: -Yo organizo las parejas- y comenzó a mirar un pergamino y señalar parejas. Alexandra y Charlie. Izzi y Tom. Lily y Jordán. Keisy y Remus. Emma y James. Linsy y Peter. Mike y Satsuma (una chica de rasgos asiáticos). Sirius y Celine. Steven y Megan (una chica de Hufflepuff). El único que no se veía molesto por la elección fue Sirius pero muy pocos sabían porque.

La clase paso muy lentamente aunque había ratos divertidos pues a algún sapo le salían alas o alguien comenzaba a correr por toda el aula detrás de su paloma recién transformada, o gritaban todo tipo de cosas intentando que la paloma pasara por el aro.

Sin querer supieron algo de sus compañeros: Charlie conoció a Alexandra que era muy cercana a su nueva "amiga" y a su vez la chica supo que este pensaba invitar a salir a Izzi lo cual no le pareció nada mal aunque había algo en él que no le agradaba. Izzi no tenía ni idea de quién era Tom y él estaba en la misma posición pero ambos eran Gryffindor y rápidamente comenzaron a entablar una agradable conversación sobre un grupo de amigos de Tom con los cuales practicaban "magia Blanca" que al ver la cara de extrañada de su compañera le explico que era "algo muy similar a lo que los muggle llaman yoga" y la chica le pareció una grandiosa idea e incluyo en el plan a sus dos amigas en "aprender lo básico". Lily y Jordán casi no hablaron pues la chica se concentre de mas en el ejercicio y terminaron antes que los demás, el tiempo fue suficiente para enterarse que la rabia y las lagrimas eran por una discusión entre ella y un Slytherin; la pelirroja no le intereso mucho saber de la vida del otro pero no pudo dejar de notar una mirada maliciosa y ocultadora. Keisy y Remus fueron compatibles casi desde el primer instante ya que se parecían mucho entre sí, ambos de personalidad tranquila, y el chico aprovecho para pedir un consejo femenino peor por fuera de sus amigas y de Gryffindor en general y la chica se ofreció amablemente a ayudarlo y de paso hizo la misma invitación que Tom estaba por hacerle a Izzi cuando esta se le adelanto. Emma y james, un par de presumidos y no hablaron sino de cosas superfluas el chico tenía mejores planes para su nueva "amiga" y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo si él la ayudaba en otro asunto, aunque no parecía bueno. Linsy solo logro dilucidar que Peter era un chico desagradable, faldero y por alguna razón sintió que debía soportarlo por bien propio; Peter nuca se interesa en nada a menos que se lo mandasen James o Sirius así que por su parte ni el trabajo hizo. Mike y su compañera parecían ya conocerse de las sesiones de "magia blanca" pues la chica se disculpaba por haber faltado a la reunión más importante del mes. En último, el único conforme con la decisión de la profesora, Sirius, pues a él le toco con su mejor amiga. Eran compinches desde que entraron en Hogwarts y ella también era una leona pero aquel año hubo un error con los dormitorios y terminaron asignando 2 cuartos pequeños por lo que las dividieron, es decir Alex, Lily e Izzi estaban en diferente cuarto, pero eso pronto cambiaria.

La clase terminó y a todos se les hizo la clase más extraña y eso que estudiaban hechicería en un castillo entre las montañas.

Los Gryffindor salieron directo a su sala común pues aunque les habían dicho que tenían que ir enseguida al despacho de su directora de casa, no sabían cuanto tardarían y decidieron pasar a dejar sus libros, comer algo y luego si disponerse a el primer castigo del año.


	7. Scarlett

Capitulo 7: Scarlett

Salieron primero las chicas, sus rostros reflejaban un sentimiento de dolor y pena, igual que cuando un sentenciado va a su ejecución. Por otro lado, los chicos iban frescos como lechugas pues el camino ya era común para ellos y al pasar por el lado de las chicas pudieron notar su expresión, ocasión perfecta para molestarlas aunque intentarían subirles los ánimos…

-pero ni que fueran ovejas que van al matadero- decía James entre risas con su altivez intacta

-¡sí! No se hagan las santas, alguna vez debieron haber hecho algo- seguía Sirius un tanto sonriente y divertido

- Chicas, McGonagall no están mala como la pintan- consolaba cariñosamente Remus - además, es su primer amonestación hace mucho-

-sí pero ninguno fue bajo condiciones de "cargo de prefecto, suspendido por tiempo indefinido" - reprochaba Lily casi a punto de matar a Sirius pues era el que estaba más cerca.

-Tranquila Lily, McGonagall te adora y no te va a dejar más de una o tal vez dos semanas así- le dijo Alex entrando con esfuerzo a las burlas de los chicos.

Siguieron caminando juntos al despacho de McGonagall pero de repente un dulce olor que venía de las cocinas y los chicos decidieron ir primero a tomar un pequeño bocadillo, pero las niñas muy juiciosas (aunque con una ligera negativa de Alex) siguieron su camino para evitar más líos.

Al girar en una esquina dieron con un pasillo que estaba siendo el escenario para un grupo de slytherin que torturaba a unos cuantos niños de primero de las otras casas, entre risas y cabriolas.

Ellas intentaron detenerlos, gritaros, golpearon, lanzaron hechizos y contra hechizos pero los rodeaba una especie de escudo y nadie, ni siquiera los slytherin, lograban oírlas. Ellos seguían disfrutando cada vez más con el dolor de los aterrorizados niños.

Al verse incapaces de hacer algo intentaron regresar a su camino pero una barrera a 2 metros de la inicial las tenía atrapadas. Pasaron cerca de media hora allí viendo mientras poco a poco iban yéndose los malhechores hasta dejar solos a una joven de cabello negro y lacio y dos muchachos uno muy fornido y moreno, el otro esbelto y pálido, cada uno con una víctima de su mismo género pero apenas de 11 años.

De repente Lily comento a experimentar frente a sus amigas, un arranque de ira como nunca antes había tenido uno y comenzaba a golpear más fuerte la barrera hacia los personajes frente a ellas

-que te ocurre Lily?- preguntaba muy asustada Izzy

-cálmate, ya os acusaremos- decía Alex intentando que dejara de golpear al aire

Pero lo que ellas no veían era que ya el chico fornido y la pelinegra se habían ido cada uno con un niño y solo quedaba… Severus Snape con una pequeña niña frente a sus ojos, reflejando sus cabellos rojizos y unos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. En el preciso momento donde los otros dos desaparecieron del pasillo, las barreras desaparecieron y Lily corrió hacia Severus quien la tiro al suelo, en ese momento la niña aprovecho el descuido de su agresor y corrió a los brazos de Alex aun llorando.

Lily luego de cansarse de darle pequeños golpes a Severus, cayó al suelo y rompió a llorar en silencio. Alex aun con la niña cargada pues no paraba de temblar, se acerco a su amiga, mientras Izzy encaraba al chico mientras le recriminaba como era capaz de hacer semejante cosa y pidiendo explicaciones, pero allí mismo Lily se puso de pie de un solo salto, mirando con odio y rencor a aquel slytherin

-Snape me parece el colmo que en 7 años no hayas superado lo de torturar niñas, empezando conmigo, y que crees, que no se me va a olvidar que estar recordando viejos tiempos en los pasillos, pero ni creas que me vuelves a convencer de que cambiaste y no sueñes q por algunos rasguños- ahora la pelirroja mostraba algunos arañazos y cortes enrojecidos en su cuello y brazos - me voy a asustar, no señor - de repente paró en seco, su tez palideció de tal manera que temían que hubiese dado un paro cardiaco y se desplomo desmayada con las frías rocas del suelo. Tanto el slytherin como Izzy que aun tenía las manos libres fueron a socorrerlas pero la gryffindor ni permitió que el chico se le acercara a su amiga mientras le gritaba - tu ve por McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey-

Al cabo de 10 minutos ambas llegaban en sus batas y con pantuflas, muy asustadas por la llamada. Alex tenía a la niña ahora dormida del cansancio y esfuerzo de soportar la tortura, la acostaron luego en una de las camillas junto a la de Lily. Solo cuando ambas estuvieron dormidas y todo tranquilo, pudieron notar el gran parecido entre ambas, dando la impresión de que Lily tenía una pequeña replica.

Cerca de una hora después Lily salió de la enfermería pero la pequeña Scarlett, la niña que rescataron de los torturadores, debía quedarse hasta el día siguiente debido a la gravedad de sus heridas y la cantidad de hechizos recibidos.

Cuando salieron McGonagall ya las estaba esperando pues aun debían cumplir el castigo.

Llegaron pronto al despacho; en los sillones ya estaban instalados los chicos, jugando con sus varitas, aunque en sus rostros se notaba la picardía de haber estado haciendo algo pero la profesora ni lo noto.

- Muy bien jóvenes, ya que solucionamos el pequeño inconveniente, del cual el señor Snape les acompañara en el castigo., ahora nos podemos disponer al verdadero tema a tratar. - mientras hacia su preámbulo los jóvenes la miraban atentos y un tanto fastidiados - bueno, deberán iniciar limpiando el castillo desde las torres más altas hasta las mazmorras, sin magia- con aquella oración terminante todos quedaron boquiabiertos hasta q por fin pudieron articular al tiempo -¡pero el castillo es enorme! -Es un esplendido coro. La profesora no les prestó atención y siguió hablando.


End file.
